User blog:HoolaScups/My Singing Monsters Fan-Movie
So, I had an idea for a MSM movie a while ago, and I have already made up the full, working plot, which is this one: A Hoola named Lonicera ends up on a remote island, not knowing what she is, or even remembering where she came from. Layla, a PomPom, "adopts" her and convinces the leader of her group to let Lonicera, or Cera as the PomPoms like to call her, stay with them. When they discover her story, the four cheerleaders try to help her find which species she belongs to by asking several monsters living around the island if they have seen anything like her. When Aqueela, one of the PomPoms, is told that Firelight, a Kayna, may know where the Hoola came from, she immediately tells the others, and that is where the story begins. Frightened for the young Hoola's safety and willing to help as much as possible, Firelight decides to go with her. Wandering into the Ethereal lands, Firelight and Lonicera encounter and befriend Exter, a Nebulob, and Thunderclap, a Wubbox, who join in their journey. As they travel a long way, getting to know each other, they also find a pessimistic, cowardly Reedling named Redberry, who joins them trying to find safety. '' ''As the days pass, Exter feels forced to tell his new friends a frightening story, and that is when they hear about a deranged Rare Wubbox known as Tacet, who caused chaos and destruction among the monsters long ago and is still out for revenge, since Thunderclap did something unforgivable to him while trying to stop his rampage. Knowing about the highly dangerous monster, Lonicera's journey becomes harder, and she will need as much help as possible to get back home. Will she make it? And that is pretty much the story. As a matter of fact, I like it so much, that I even started making it on YouTube! Feel free to watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93HApup28PI What do you think so far? I'd love to know ^^ Further information about the characters in the movie so you get to know them better! Main characters: 'Lonicera: '''main protagonist in the movie, Lonicera is presumably one of the first Hoolas ever to exist. She tends to forget things quickly, but her constant happiness prevent that from slowing her down. There is one thing she never forgets though; true friends. The only thing she wants is to find out where she belongs. '''Layla: '''deuteragonist, Layla is a big-hearted PomPom who adopts Lonicera during a cold night. While she is a bit of a show off, she is easily loved by everyone. Though, she can get pretty mad sometimes. '''Firelight: '''Firelight is a Kayna who helps Lonicera through her journey, advising her with her ancient knowledge about the monster world. She tends to be over-protective over the Hoola, since she is a motherly figure towards anyone. '''Redberry: '''a young Reedling who does nothing else than complain about everything; joins Lonicera's group only to get some protection, but ends up becoming great friends with them. He can also be a big help sometimes, the thing is that he is too cowardly to notice. '''Exter: '''an old Nebulob who is willing to help Lonicera get back to her true family. He is the one who knows certain villain's backstory, thus making him a great help. He claims to "speak Wubbox", and so can translate their garbles. Good friends with Thunderclap, he calls the Wubbox 'Big Guy'. '''Thunderclap: '''a who-knows-how-many years old Wubbox who protects the group during their long journey. Even though he is a likeable big softie, his presence alone brings a huge problem upon his friends. He and Exter tend to have loads of arguments since they disagree a lot. '''Tacet: '''the main villain of the story, Tacet (once known as Volt) is a Rare Wubbox, formerly a common one, who has been crazed by several lightning strikes. Having caused horror among the monsters due to his insanity, he is now back for revenge, having been permanently silenced after a fight with his past companions, and he won't be easy to defeat on the slightest. ''Other characters: '''The PomPom group: '''formed by Calithea, a Rare PomPom who is the elder and leader, Layla, the irresponsible no-nonsense, Aqueela, the peace-keeper, Nadetta, the laid-back and sometimes mean, and Kaarle, the prankster. '''The Wubbox pack: '''now separated, consisted of Volt, Thunderclap, Rainstorm and Flash - these last two were defeated in a battle against Volt. '''Nighters: '''a large group of Grumpyres, formed by Nox, Moon, Darkdawn, Nightsky and others, who will absolutely hate anything and anyone that wanders too close to their territory. '''Arcus: '''an old Bowgart, who guesses Lonicera could be a Rare PomPom. His vast knowledge will help figure out a few clues. '''Stultus: '''a foolish Cybop who clearly has watched too many science-fiction films. Want to have a laugh, or lose your patience? Talk to him. '''Saeta: '''a careless and laid-back Mammott who loves to make jokes. He never knows anything about anything. '''Aura: '''a young Tweedle, best friends with Aqueela, who constantly informs the PomPom about basically anything new she learns. Category:Blog posts